No One But You
by foxchicka19
Summary: Is it lust? Is it destiny? Is this what dreams are made of? No! Well, maybe. But it's definitely what love is all about! I think? All I know is that in my eyes, there's no one but you.
1. No Chocolate, Just Love

**A/N:** So here it is! The first chapter of Robin and Zoro one-shots. It's short, but it's sweet ;)

I'm not actually quite sure how often I'll add chapters to this one. Probably not nearly as quickly as "Of Dreams, Clouds and Mikans". But we'll see.

That's about all I have to say this time around, so I'll let you just get to the story ;) Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>No Chocolate, Just Love<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Nami," I closed the kitchen door, leaving our navigator to her baking –as horrible as it was going. I stretched, yawning slightly as I headed up to the crow's nest. That's where Zoro was.<p>

I climbed up, not surprised to find him sleeping there. He was sitting upright, his back against the bench that lined the small space. Slowly his chest rose and fell, his head bobbing slightly as he breathed in and out. I crept beside him, lying behind and above him on the bench. Lightly, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"No chocolates?" he murmured, leaning his head back and looking at me.

"Is that what you were waiting for?" I chuckled.

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Liar," I smiled down at him. "I didn't make you chocolate." It was a lie. They were downstairs in the kitchen still, wrapped and ready for tomorrow.

"Liar," was his response.

"Would you love me any less if I didn't make you chocolate?" I asked him.

"Of course I wouldn't," he didn't hesitate. He sighed a little, facing forward, "But you've never cooked just for me before, so I was hoping."

"Mmmm, you're right," I realized. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a single piece of chocolate, unwrapping it extra carefully so that he didn't hear it rustling. "And you did get me that fancy dagger for my birthday."

"You said you liked it –"

"I loved it," I said, wincing slightly as the wrapper crinkled. "It's a nice dagger. I almost never want to use it."

"I bought it so that you can protect yourself," he said, turning around as I shoved the chocolate in my mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Nuffin'," I said, trying to speak around the chocolate. It didn't work.

"What are you eating?" he asked, turning completely around now, so that his entire body faced me.

"Muf-hing," I said, chewing slightly, hoping to make it easier to talk, but the chocolate clung to the roof of my mouth.

"What are you doing?" he grabbed my face with his hands, trying to pry my mouth open to see.

I laughed, "Thop it, Thoro."

"Are you eating chocolate?" he lifted his nose slightly into the air. "Robin!"

"I wath going to thare," I muttered, looking up at him.

"Liar."

I pulled him down on top of me, stealing his mouth. The kiss was sweet in more ways than one. As he pulled away, he chuckled.

"Who's a liar?" I asked, licking my lips.

"You are," he told me.

"I shared!" I laughed as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"So how am I a liar?"

He planted a soft kiss on my lips before murmuring "Because you _did_ make me chocolates."

I smiled as his lips met mine again. "Only because I love you."


	2. No Time To Sleep

**A/N:** I have the feeling that this collection of one-shots will be involving Zoro's and Robin's daughter from "No Danger Allowed" a lot. And I hope you enjoy that! Anyway, I was kind of inspired to write a one-shot involving little Dartania because one of my good friends had her own baby yesterday. A little boy. He's so cute.

I don't have a lot to say... which is probably a relief. Most of you know how long-winded I tend to be...

Now to stick to my deadlines of my other novels...

Well... enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>No Time to Sleep<em>

* * *

><p>In our quarters, Robin lays Dartania down gently into the crib that Franky had crafted for us. Above the crib, a mobile –created by Usopp –dangles. A small figurine that resembles each of the crew members hangs from threads, going around in a slow circle. I watch as Robin places a kiss on our daughter's head, before straightening up to look at me.<p>

"She should sleep straight until we get back," Robin kisses me on the cheek. "Nami and I won't be long. I promise."

"Maybe I'll take a nap then," I tell her.

She smiles, but doesn't say anything. She also doesn't move.

"The two of us will be fine. And if we need anything, Chopper, Suki and Harumi are nearby."

"Suki and Harumi are coming with Nami and I," Robin laughs. "But yes. Chopper's around."

"We'll be fine," I tell her again.

"I know you will be," she kisses me again. "Then I'm off."

"Mm," I nod, watching as she exits the room. I go to the door, leaning against the doorframe to see her join up with Nami and the other girls.

When they're off the ship and out of sight, I close the door, retreating to the crib. I look over the railing at her sleeping face. I'm overwhelmed with a sense of pride. Cautiously, I reach down into the crib, easing Dartania up into my arms. I glance at the door, as though Robin would swoop in.

Dartania's barely six months old. Or should I say, she's already six months old. The time's flown by. Healthy as can be, though. Everybody loves her, though that's only natural. She's my daughter, after all. The fact that she seldom cries may help, too. She has dark hair like her mother, but everyone says she has my eyes. Whatever that means.

"Just you and me, pretty girl," I murmur softly as I carefully sit on my bed. Without waking her, I manage to lie down. She sighs softly in her sleep as she lies on my chest. One of her tiny hands is clenched in a fist, but when I touch her hand it relaxes. I slide my finger into her palm, and she grips it tightly. A swordsman's grip. I smile a little to myself as I close my eyes.

It feels like only moments before a whimpering cry escapes Dartania's lips. My eyes fly open, to see her face twisted in discomfort.

"Shh, shh," I try to soothe her, rubbing her back. I hope she doesn't need a diaper change. I really hope she doesn't need a diaper change.

I sit up slowly, continuously rubbing her back. I don't smell anything, I realize. But that doesn't mean she doesn't need a diaper change. I run a hand over my face, looking at the table set up for just this occurrence. As long as it doesn't smell…

Giving in, I change her diaper, and for a while she seems to calm down. But then she starts crying again.

"Maybe you're hungry? But Robin's not here… And she fed you before leaving today," I bounce her lightly in my arms, trying to think. I place my forehead against hers, checking her temperature, but that felt fine, too. Maybe Chopper would know what was wrong.

I exit onto the deck with a crying Dartania. Usopp and Franky are below on the lawn deck.

"What's wrong?" Franky calls out.

"I don't know. Where's Chopper?" I ask.

"I think he left a short while ago to grab something from town. He shouldn't be too long," Usopp set down whatever he was playing with and stood up. "But no fear! Leave it to Uncle Usopp to settle Dartania down!"

"No way," I tell him bluntly. I take the stairs down, then cross to the other set that lead up to the kitchen. Maybe she really was hungry. I'd get Sanji to warm a bottle of milk.

I enter the kitchen, and Sanji appears from behind the counter. "What do you want?"

I nod at Dartania in my arms. "I think she might be hungry. Could you warm a –?"

"Oooooooh, precious Dartania," Sanji hones in on my daughter in a heartbeat. She cries even louder, so I push Sanji's head away.

"Warm a bottle of milk, would you?" I ask, cuddling Dartania closer so that it'd be easier to protect her from him.

"Anything for the princess," Sanji hums as he heads for the kitchen. He releases a small sigh. "I just wish she didn't inherit your eyes. Why couldn't she inherit Robin-chwan's eyes?"

"What's wrong with Dartania's eyes?" I ask gruffly.

"Nothing," Sanji says earnestly. "Except that glare of hers definitely come from you, moss head. But she, unlike you, makes it look cute."

"Just make the milk," I roll my eyes, sitting on the bench along the wall. She continued to cry.

Luffy burst into the room. "Can I hold her?"

I hesitate. If it'd been anybody else, I'd have replied instantly. But this was my captain I was speaking about… and this wasn't the first time he'd held my daughter. And Dartania _was_ already crying. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Mm," Luffy nods excitedly.

With a small sigh, I gently pass Dartania to him. "Hold her the way they taught you –good."

"Shishishi," Luffy laughs, even though Dartania won't stop crying. "I remember, don't worry!"

I watch Luffy's excessively happy expression as he makes faces at Dartania. Her cries die down a little bit, but she continues to whimper.

"Milk's done," Sanji sings, bringing the bottle over to me. "I've tested it and everything!"

"Here," I say, taking my daughter back. Her cries seem to stop as I cradle her carefully, bringing the nipple of the bottle to her lips. I close my eyes and sigh softly. While she drinks, I slowly begin to make my way back to my quarters. Luffy stays at my heels.

"She's got your appetite," he comments, grinning widely.

"As long as it's not yours," Franky calls out as we walk past him and Usopp.

"Shishishi," Luffy only laughs.

But just as we reach my threshold, Dartania rejects the bottle and begins to cry again. I push the bottle in Luffy's direction, looking down at Usopp. "Chopper –?"

"Still gone."

I shoulder my way into my room. I grab a cloth, placing it over my shoulder before lifting her up and starting to pat her back. After a while of doing that, only one small burp was the result. Still, she cries.

With a sigh, I sit back down on the bed. I lay her down on her back in the middle of the bed, then lay beside her on my side, my body curving around her small shape protectively. I rub her stomach gently.

"What's wrong, Dartania?" I ask her. "Why won't you stop crying?"

But I must be doing something right, because her cries do stop. I wait, seeing if it'll start up again, but it really does seem to be over. I brush my hand across her cheek gently, then take to holding her hand again as she drifts off to sleep. Her eyes get heavier and heavier.

But I don't know when she fell asleep, because I nodded off about the same time.

* * *

><p><em><span>Robin<span>_

"Any problems?" I ask as I we climb aboard the ship once again.

"Nah, not really," Usopp looks at Franky, who nods in reply. "She woke up for a little while there, but I think she's sleeping again. And Chopper checked in on them and said all was well. But he said Zoro was sleeping too –They're both upstairs."

"Thank you," I smile at him as I make my way over to the staircase.

I cross to my door, easing it open. My smile widens as I slip into the room. On the bed, Zoro's napping beside a Dartania that's wide awake and attentive. She turns her head to look at me when she hears the door close, and she releases a string of nonsensical sounds. But she looks content.

She turns her attention back to the sleeping Zoro, who's one finger is gripped tightly by the infant.

He looks content, too.


	3. No Life Without You

**A/N:** So, right off the top, **I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to Little-Tassi**... a while ago, she'd alerted me to a small ordeal that honestly requires a lot of thanks! It means the world to me that some of my readers go out of their way for things that most may probably overlook, or look the other way. But we nipped the problem in the bud! And since I can't do anything as thanks except write one-shots for people, here is my expression of gratitude! Thank you _so _much. **  
><strong>

It's not that i have a hard time writing as Zoro/Robin, but after writing soooooo many one-shots for Luffy/Nami, the part I find hard is thinking of fresh ideas that can match these titles... It's hard writing titles that follow a pattern, especially ones that start with "No". But I whipped one out for you all!

I'm about to go on vacation in about 3 weeks time. I do promise to get up a chapter of "Freak Show" over the next few days, but Friday and Saturday are pretty busy days for me. Perhaps I'll go hard Sunday/Monday. After I re-read the story to catch up to where i left off... it's been a while, okay? ;)

Well, I enjoyed writing this, even if I'm finishing it at 1 in the morning. I almost fell asleep there, and put it off for another night... But I'm glad I didn't. And I'm sure you guys are glad i didn't either.

So... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>No Life Without You<em>**

* * *

><p>She held my hand as we walked down the path, her extra hands cradling Dartania gently to her front. Our daughter slept, eyes tightening slightly when sunlight filtered through the clouds. To our left were fields, to our right was a cliff that hung over a small forest.<p>

"Hold still," I told her, brushing a bug out of her hair.

"Oh, a beetle," she said as it landed on the ground and took off.

"Most girls would have screamed," Suki said, shuddering.

"Robin's not most girls," Nami said.

"What are you two even doing here?" I asked them.

"_We_ were the ones that planned this walk. _You're_ the one that decided to tag along," Nami crossed her arms as she glanced at me.

"_You_ were the one that said you heard that there were bandits hanging around," I countered.

"It was bar talk. They said they only came around once a week," Nami let her hands fall to her side. She glanced around as we came to a bridge, but Robin nodded and we began crossing. As we crossed, Suki and Nami took the lead. Across the bridge were more rolling hills and fields, as well as a few very large boulders and rock formations along the cliff's edge. Below us were treetops and a river –a large ravine.

"And do you know what day of the week?" I asked.

"Well… No," she frowned at me. "In any case, Zoro, we'd be fine on our own. Robin has her devil's fruit, and I have my Clima-tact. Suki has her daggers. We're covered."

"And I have my swords. So now you're even safer," I told her.

"Nice weather we're having," Suki changed the subject as she glanced up at the sky.

"I find it to be a little warm," Robin admitted.

"Do you want to find some shade?" I asked her.

"Zoro," she squeezed my hand. "I'm fine. The girls are right. I'm quite capable of protecting both myself and my daughter."

I glanced at Nami and Suki before leaning closer to Robin and mumbling, "I just don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

She smiled, "I know you don't."

I stopped her for a moment to kiss her. As our lips parted, I took a second to swoop down to kiss our daughter's forehead, too. Dartania woke up, her eyes glazed over from a good sleep. I looked up at Robin, who appeared to be happy and content at that moment. Me, too.

It was short lived, though.

"I know what days the bandits come," Suki said slowly as she reached the other side.

"Oh?" Robin glanced at her. Her facial expression changed instantly. "Oh."

I looked forward, only slightly surprised to see the bandits holding a bored Nami and an anxious Suki captive, knives to throat.

"Valuables," one of them said forcefully. "Give them up."

"As if," Nami snorted. "Zoro –"

"I thought you said you could handle it yourself," I said, not overly concerned with the current situation, though I had stepped in front of both Robin and Dartania. These guys looked like nothing but punks, and I did believe that Nami and Suki could handle it.

"I was going to say step aside," Nami scoffed, sliding her Clima-Tact out of her pocket. Suki slipped a thin dagger from where she had them strapped under her shirt –I wonder if Brooke knew that she kept those there. Though I doubted he was oblivious.

It was over rather quickly, the guys even weaker than I had initially thought. I strolled amongst the men groaning in pain.

"Told you we could handle it," Nami tucked her weapon of choice back into safekeeping.

"Let's head back," Robin said with a sigh. "Now that the excitements over, I could use a nap."

"The longer you hang out with your loved ones, the more you become like them," Nami mock-whispered to Suki as we made our way back over the bridge.

"So you're going to become like Luffy?" Robin chuckled.

"Who said anything about loving him?" Nami joked. As an after thought she added, "I hope not. I don't think I could even begin to eat as much as he does. Not while staying as skinny as him… He's every girl's dream –to eat without the consequences. Man, I hate him. I love him… but I hate him."

"I'm going to be come skin and bones!" Suki gasped jokingly. "Wait –just bones! Skull joke!"

She and Nami broke into a giggling fit as they stepped off the wooden suspension. I stepped off, turning when I realized Robin wasn't beside me. Her shoe caught between the boards, and she had to stop to put it back on properly. She sighed, adjusting Dartania as she began to cross the last of the distance between us.

Then all of a sudden she was falling. On the other side of the gaping gorge, I caught sight of one of the bandits holding a knife over the torn ropes of the bridge. Anger and fear tore through me instantly, a hot pulse through my veins. Nami instantly had her Clima-Tact out and was dealing with the guy across the ravine.

I leapt down after Robin, not hesitating or pausing to think; which is probably why she laughed as her hands wound around me, stopping me before I could drop fifteen feet. I looked up to see her tucked up against the bridge's boards, her many hands holding her to the vertical surface. She pulled the two of us back onto the path above us, not saying a word until we were standing on the ground.

"We told you we had it covered," she grinned.

"I just thought I lost you and our daughter," I crossed my arms over my chest, not seeing the amusement in the situation.

"And forgot that many hands makes Robin unable to fall to her death," Nami added offhandedly. When I glared at her, and she instantly drew back. She and Suki started back towards the port town before us.

"I love that you leapt it without hesitation," she told me, closing the space between us. Her hands that held Dartania moved our daughter out of the way so that she could come even closer. I reached out to our little girl, letting her grasp my finger with her small hand.

"Of course I did," I turned my head away as she tried to kiss me. She took my face with her hands, framing my jaw line gently and pulling my lips to hers. A quick kiss.

"You could have fallen to your death," she murmured.

I pulled away to give her a pointed look.

"If you weren't a super-human swordsman, you would have fallen to your death," she chuckled. "But I'm your super-human devil's fruit wielder. And one that can produce many hands, which –I'm not sure if you're aware of this, Zoro –come in handy for grabbing onto ledges. Or creating a net. Or –"

"Our daughter isn't a super-human," I reminded her, looking at the beautiful little girl that still held onto my finger. "And it doesn't matter. I'm always going to worry when you get in danger, super-human or not. You've become such a big portion of my life that I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled, pressing her lips to mine. A longer, deeper kiss. When she pulled away, her hands fell from my face, finding my hand to weave her fingers through. I eased my finger from Dartania's grasp as we began to walk back along the path towards the ship.

"I mean it," I told her, squeezing her hand.

"Don't worry," she replied, a sly grin crossing her lips.

"How can I not?" I muttered.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."


	4. No One to Blame

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long. I wrote the first three quarters within an hour, and then for some reason I was just _so_ stuck on how to end it. Now, a month after I started writing it, I finally threw this ending together. I'm not even sure if I'm happy with it.

For this one, I'm sending a shout out to Aquillaa for being the only one to check in on me to see how I was doing, and while there's nothing wrong with me (I've just been focusing on my own original stories instead of Fanfictions), it was just such a nice gesture that I felt I needed to show appreciation for. So thank you, and thanks for the story idea, Aquilla :)

So, here's the story, and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>No One is to Blame<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dartania coughed a little as I held her, and I smiled, glancing at Nami.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, she has the cutest cough," she chuckled. "She's adorable, Robin. But I know I don't have to tell you that."

"I still like to hear it," I admitted with a grin.

"Who would have thought something so precious would come from Zoro," she sighed, coming over and running her hand over Dartania's short, dark hair. "So, are you coming into town with me? Or were you planning on making her skip her nap again today?"

"I didn't make her skip her nap," I scoffed, kissing my daughter's forehead as I laid her down in her crib. My heart squeezed, just looking down at her as her tired eyes fought a losing battle to stay open. "Luffy and Zoro got all caught up doing, well, whatever it is that the two of them do."

"Well, at least they have lightning fast reflexes, because honestly, I wouldn't trust either of them with a kid otherwise," Nami joked.

"After Chopper told Zoro how fragile babies are, he was afraid to touch her for a week, so I'm just kind of glad that he's past that phase," I sighed, bending down one last time to kiss Dartania's forehead. I pulled her blanket up to her chin. "Well, let's let the guys know we're going."

"Luffy and Zoro have already taken off. I think it's just Usopp and Franky on the ship right now," Nami held the door open for me. "Chopper and Sanji went on a supply run. Heaven knows where Brooke and Suki are."

"Usopp and Franky, huh?" I shivered as I stepped onto the deck. It was chilly outside, and part of the reason why going into town was so important. We needed more clothes for Dartania so she could enjoy the different weathers of the New World. "We better not come back and have the baby dressed in a cyborg suit again."

"I already warned them," Nami laughed, watching me as I shut the door tightly. "They'll check on her in an hour and a half, and I told them we'd be back in three."

"Three hours for shopping?"

"I know, it doesn't seem like enough, but it's a start. Worse comes to worst, we'll sneak in another trip tomorrow before we set sail," she grinned.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," I told her. "So, let's get going."

* * *

><p>"It's about that time," Franky said, standing up and setting the small piece of armour aside. Robin may not have liked the cyborg suit, but the baby should have some kind of protection, on the off chance that something happened outside of their control. Admittedly, the cyborg suit might have been a little much, especially when the suit release button sent the chest plate flying across the room. So a manual assembledisassemble suit was probably better for everyone's safety.

"This is out of that same material Robin had for her armour, for her pregnancy, right?" Usopp asked, holding up a piece to the light.

"Anything else would be too heavy," Franky replied. "Are you coming to check on Dartania with me?"

"I checked on her when I went to get a snack," Usopp grinned. Still he scrambled to his feet to accompany Franky. "I couldn't resist. She's adorable. It's a relief that she looks more like Robin than Zoro."

"I still wish we didn't have the baby on board at all, but you're right. She is cute," Franky sighed.

"You wish that it wasn't so dangerous in the New World," Usopp corrected as they headed up to Robin and Zoro's room, where Dartania laid fast asleep.

"If it wasn't dangerous, Luffy and Zoro would be bored."

"So the baby is an added challenge," Usopp shrugged, shivering in the cold. "I might worry about a lot of things –"

"You, worry?" Franky snorted.

"It's hard to believe, I know," Usopp waved his comment aside. "But if there's one thing I'm not worried about is that everyone here on the ship is more than capable enough to make sure that little girl keeps out of harm's way."

"I'd rather be safe and sorry though," Franky said. "That's why I want to make this armour. I just wish I could figure out a way so that it would grow as she grows."

"We'll think of something. Better safe than sorry," Usopp agreed as they reached the door. He opened it quietly, slipping into the room and over to her crib.

She coughed in her sleep, and Franky reached down to adjust her covers.

"She's _super_ cute," Franky whispered, not wanting to wake her. One thing was certain –now that she's been on the ship for so long, he couldn't imagine going back to a time without her.

* * *

><p>"Your company sends shivers down my skin," Brooke helped Suki back onto the main deck of the ship. "Yohoho! Skull joke! I have no skin to shiver with!"<p>

"Okay, you win," she shook her head with defeat. "You're so much better at Skull jokes than I will ever be."

"You'll need to speak louder, I have no ears to hear you with! Yohoho!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Suki grinned. She rubbed her arms, trying to rid herself of the little bumps that came with being cold. "Moving on, I saw both Zoro and Robin in town. So I'm pretty sure Dartania's sleeping, but what do you say that we go and see her anyway?"

"Ah, a lady after my own heart and mind," Brooke grinned.

"Do you have organs?" Suki asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I must, because it squeezes every time I see Dartania," he replied.

Suki paused, waiting just outside the door to Robin's room.

"And you, of course, of course," he laughed.

"That's what I thought," Suki stretched up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Brooke's boney jaw. Mostly because that was as high as she could reach without him bending down towards her. "Let's go see the little darling."

"Too bad I don't have eyes to see with," Brooke said, getting the skull joke out of his system before they entered the room.

* * *

><p>"Nami-swan will be happy," Sanji looked down at Chopper as they neared the ship. Chopper was in his muscle point form, helping to carry everything to the ship. "We didn't spend everything on this trip."<p>

"And Luffy will be upset that you didn't buy more meat!" Chopper laughed.

"I bought the majority of what they had. If he wants more meat, he can go fishing. He knows the drill."

"Let's hurry up and put these away. Then we can check on Dartania," Chopper said. "It's been pretty chilly today, and I don't want her to get sick."

"It has been cold, hasn't it?" Sanji opened the door to the kitchen.

"Well, we've been through so many extreme climates that none of us probably pay much attention to the small drops in the temperature, but Dartania's a lot more sensitive to those kinds of things than we are," Chopper explained.

"You go check on her, then. I'll put these away," Sanji said. "If Robin doesn't come back in half an hour, I'll prepare a bottle."

Chopper left the room as Sanji began putting things away, crossing the ship to go and see Dartania. He reached her door just as Robin and Zoro climbed back onto the ship.

"Oh, Chopper," they greeted. "Did you and Sanji finish already?"

"This town is pretty small –the market wasn't all that big."

"Are we going to have enough supplies to get to the next island?" Robin asked as they approached.

"You mean, will we have enough food to keep Luffy satisfied until our next adventure?" Zoro corrected. "Did she wake up at all?"

"Sanji and I just arrived moments ago. I was just going to check in on her."

* * *

><p>Zoro and I reached Chopper, just as a small cry was heard from inside the room.<p>

Chopper smiled. "Looks like someone just woke up."

"So it would seem," I smiled, opening the door. I crossed immediately to her crib, while Zoro took the moment to place my things on the bed. I hadn't bought a lot, since Chopper was right, and the town was pretty small. But I had a few bags for Dartania, and a couple of bags for myself, so it wasn't a bad haul. Nami, surprisingly, had even less, for whatever reason just not satisfied with what she'd bought. When we'd met up with Luffy and Zoro at a bar by coincidence, she decided to go on a short walk with him while Zoro and I headed back to the ship. Some of the bags were hers, but I was fine with separating them later and placing them in her room.

I picked Dartania up, who was still crying loudly, gently running a hand over her head as I brought her close to me. I froze.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked. Zoro was immediately by my side.

"She's really warm," I put the back of my hand against her forehead. She started crying louder, and I rubbed her back in hopes of soothing her. "Chopper –"

"I'll go get my bag," Chopper hurried out of the room.

"She'll be okay," Zoro told me.

"I know," I replied, taking the moment to check her diaper. I moved towards the bed, and Zoro grabbed a towel to lay down on top of our bedspread, moving the bags out of the way for me. I set her down, proceeding to get her out of her clothes and damp confine. She continued to wimper and fuss as I changed her. Zoro threw the old diaper into the bin of the other cloth diapers that needed to be washed. I picked her after I redressed her. "It's just… she hasn't gotten sick before. She had a cough this morning, but it was small, just like the ones she usually does."

"It's probably nothing," he reassured me, kissing Dartania on the forehead, then kissing my cheek. "Chopper will take her temperature, and it'll be just a minor rise. We're just sensitive to it because she's our daughter."

"Admit it, you're more worried than I am," I tried to put a light tone into my voice, but it came out slightly strained.

"I'd say we're on the same level," he told me, taking his daughter's small hand in his. She coughed again, and he just squeezed my shoulder gently.

Chopper came back, setting his bag down on the bed and taking out the thermometer. "Oddly, I had just been discussing the chilly weather with Sanji, before you two had come back, and the effects it might have on Dartania."

"Well, let's just hope it didn't affect her too badly," Zoro said.

We waited patiently –or, as patiently as we could –as Chopper took her temperature.

"It's not too high right now, so I don't think we have anything to worry about, but we should keep an eye on her," Chopper put the thermometer away. He took out his stethoscope, pulling up the back of her shirt to put it against her skin. She cried louder as the coolness of the metal touched her skin, coughing and sending drool over my arm as I kept her steady.

"I'll talk to Franky about making sure no drafts get to her," Zoro stood up.

"Well, we've never had a problem before," I told him. "Franky was impeccable in the design. I must not have shut the door properly when I left." Though I was certain I had.

"You always make sure the door is closed properly," he pointed out. "But I'll go talk to Franky anyway."

He kissed my cheek before he left, running a gentle hand over Dartania's head. As he exited, he made sure to shut the door firmly.

"I'm certain it's just a small cold," Chopper reassured me.

"Thanks, Chopper," I gave a small smile as I brought Dartania closer to me, humming to calm her down.

Chopper left to go and put his things away.

Zoro came back in, furious. "It's those morons' fault."

"What?"

"Franky, and Usopp, and Brooke, and Suki –all paid multiple visits while we were away. No wonder she's gotten sick," he shook his head.

"Is that all?" I was relieved, mostly because I'm glad it wasn't my fault.

"Is that _all_? Aren't you angry?"

"It's not like they did anything wrong –they were checking in on her. If it weren't for the climate, she'd be fine; it's not like they just came in and left the door wide open. Even though they care for her, it's not their job to think of these little things to keep her safe and sound," I looked down at my daughter. "And Chopper says it's just a cold."

"So it's no one's fault?"

"Nope," I confirmed.

"Why are you so good-natured?" he sighed, sitting down on the bed. As he calmed down, so did Dartania.

I sat down beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder and smiling down at our daughter; "Well, that we can blame on everybody."


	5. No Path to Follow

**A/N: **Just a little something-something I cooked up for you guys! Don't doubt Zoro's sense of direction is all I'm saying. That is, don't doubt that he doesn't have any. Because he doesn't. At all.

Some of you will be like, "What? What?"

And you know what? There's an answer to that. But not in this series of one-shots. Perhaps in another? [insert evil laughter] [waggles eyebrows and gestures towards another one-shot collection] BUT! _That_ chapter will be released tomorrow. Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.

But seriously.

Anyway, look for tomorrow's chapter of "Of Dreams, Clouds and Mikans"

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>No Path to Follow<em>**

* * *

><p><span><em>Robin<em>

"This is what happens when I let you lead," I chuckled as we maneuvered our way through the forest. Night had come, now we couldn't see two feet in front of us. "We get lost."

"I have a sense of direction," Zoro scoffed.

"Can't you just admit your arrow points due south instead of due north?" I kissed his cheek.

"This forest is so dark, that even Nami would get lost," he refused to accept the truth.

"It _is_ dark," I agreed, clutching his hand tightly. "You better protect me from the things that dwell in forests, Zoro."

"I think we're both well aware that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself," he shook his head. He paused, looking around before taking off again. "This way."

"Do you know where you're taking us?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

"Did it take this long to find it the first time?"

He didn't say anything.

"Tell me what we're looking for. I'll help you find it," I told him.

"No, let me lead."

"If you must." I wondered if he realized we weren't even on the pathway anymore.

We wandered in silence for a while, and it got increasingly darker. I tried to take a peek at the stars through the canopy of trees, but the breaks in the branches were too small for even a brief enjoyment of light. I had other senses, though. I could feel the dry heat of the day wearing off slowly as the night went on. The sound of our feet as they marched on through the fallen leaves and dirt. The odd animal scurry by. It was peaceful. It was calm. I could care less where Zoro was taking me, because i just loved spending time with him. And, well, if we got lost, it made this a longer period of just the two of us, alone.

"There's light up ahead. We must be close," Zoro said, picking up the pace slightly.

I was, admittedly, a little surprised that we had managed to get to any destination at all. But I smiled as we broke through the treeline and into a slightly brighter environment.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A meadow," he stated the obvious, looking around.

"What's that there?" I pointed to the center of the clearing, taking his hand and leading him to what I saw. A blanket was laid out, with enough food to feed Luffy. I looked at Zoro –this was out of character for him. "You really planned things out, huh?"

"I –" he started but I pressed my lips to his, interrupting him.

"It's very sweet," I told him. "I'm glad I let you lead today."

He just shrugged, sheepishly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zoro<span>_

I was glad that Robin was happy. She sat down on the blanket and began to dig into the food. I looked around the clearing before letting myself find a place beside her.

"Oh, fireflies," she murmured, mesmerized by our surroundings as tiny lights weaved through the long grass.

I hesitated before letting myself take a bite of the food.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head.

Still, I had to wonder, where was the abandoned ruin I was trying to show her?

And who had just left this blanket and food out here?


End file.
